


Get Your Own Plot Twist, Hojo!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Family, Family Secrets, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth rejects the Darth Vaderish "I am your father" declaration and Hojo is forced to tell him how he was REALLY born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Own Plot Twist, Hojo!

~  Get Your Own Plot Twist, Hojo! ~

"I'm your father," Hojo declared dramatically.

"What? No!" Sephiroth cried, outraged. "You are NOT Darth Vader. Get your own plot twist!"

"Fine," Hojo snapped, "Lucrecia and Jenova scissored and nine months later, Lucrecia gave birth to you. Jenova named you Sephiroth, and nursed you even though her head had been cut off at that point in time - which is probably why you turned out to be a sociopath. End of story."

"... that... isn't much better..."

~end~


End file.
